<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix Trip by BardsandNoble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183964">Netflix Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble'>BardsandNoble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight goes on a Netflix trip of his favorite show, reliving the moments it got him through. Inspired by AJR's Netflix Trip, for our dear Vinnie's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Hendricks/Thomas "Dwight" Houston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's take it back and take in every moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I've seen like, a singular episode of spn like, 10 years ago. I also had to look up Dwight lore as I went bc that is also not my expertise. I hope this is something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>January 2011</strong><br/><br/>The familiar sound of voices singing and Nerf guns clicking was oddly comforting, but Dwight needed some quiet time to prepare for another semester of protecting his classmates. He hoped Todd would at least be back, but after unpacking his trunk from home and his bags from New York, his roommate had yet to return to campus. Dwight glanced at his laptop wearily, knowing what he really wanted to do, but still unsure whether he was prepared to go down that road right now. While the second half of Season 6 was airing on the CW, Netflix had acquired the rights to the previous 5 seasons. He could now go back and easily binge it whenever he was bored and keep his DVD box set at home where it would be safe from the twins' shenanigans. The tired sophomore sighed deeply and made himself comfortable on his bed. He was ready to go back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>September 2006</strong>
</p><p>Dwight was allowed to use the home computer for the afternoon, so he decided to see what new things about the supernatural he could learn that couldn't be found in his local library. He'd already exhausted that resource; it was a fun topic. At 11, he never expected to worry about malignant spirits or performing any rituals, but he'd rather be prepared. It was fun imagining he could protect his family, his mom, or his baby brother who played with Frieda one room over.<br/>He was confused to find many forum posts from the past year talking about actors, and some articles reviewing <em>Supernatural</em> and advertising its return that fall. A show to learn about the supernatural? That could be helpful. After asking Frieda and his mother, he managed to catch reruns of the first season on TV. And he was hooked. Of course, Alan didn't quite understand Dwight's fascination, but he thought it was fun anyway and was excited to watch and learn from his brother.<br/>They followed the second season as it aired, though Alan would often fall asleep with Dwight's arm around him and a blanket across their laps before the end of the episode. The next day when he was at school, he would ramble on about his favorite episodes. Dwight was in awe. He didn't know he could actually go out into the world and be a hunter when he was older. He'd never found anything he wanted to do more. His mother would brush his hair and say through a laugh that he might grow out of it when he was older, but at least it was good fun for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It hit my heart so hard I'd hardly speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>January 2011</strong>
</p><p>Seeing Shane in Windsor was a relief. After having not slept, Dwight went through his classes mindlessly exhausted. He passed out for the afternoon the moment he got back to his bed, but he didn't sleep through the night. He woke up around 2am, surprised that he was crying. He thought he'd already used up all his tears over the past few days. He dreamed of a pendulum. He dreamed that someone else returned to Windsor safely instead, a little more grown up, unharmed and smiling. Dwight took a shuddering breath and sat up. He was already thinking about that terrible period of his life, so he may as well continue binging where he had left off out of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>September 2008</strong>
</p><p>Season 3 was the last season he watched with Alan. The show was continuing in the fall, but Dwight didn't know how he could continue anything at all. The therapist asked him about friends and interests. He didn't respond. In September he still couldn't go back to school. His mother didn't know how. He showed up for standardized tests and completed some homeschool work, but it wasn't very good. His friends came by to see him and check on him. He didn't seem to mind, but he still remained speechless. On a Thursday night, he crept down to the living room anyway where his mother was watching a nightly news broadcast. She watched seriously about a financial crisis, but she was more shocked when she turned to see Dwight standing in the doorway, eyes cast down. She smiled, and hastily changed the channel, and asked if she should stay. He shook his head, so she rose to leave. He noticed her eyes glistening as she watched him settle on the couch, his arm wrapped around a pillow and a blanket across his lap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>February 2011</strong>
</p><p>And Dwight was glad he did, he thought, as he finished rewatching his favorite episode, cookie bowl empty, rewinding after finally catching Pavarotti. He had nothing of a normal life back then, but after episode 18, he just had to talk to his friends about it. They had smiled as they listened. Sadie hugged him. He pulled away, flustered at the sudden action, and was confused why he felt like crying. Now, when he had just been hugged by Reed and Kurt, and was becoming increasingly concerned about Kurt and Blaine's fighting, he might have a better idea about why. He had a lot of people he cared about now, and he didn't have to be alone anymore. Everything was going to be okay. He glanced at the clock. <em>I suppose I have time to start Season 5</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>September 2009</strong>
</p><p>After running around with those chaotic twins, freshman Dwight was finally ready to settle down for his first night in Windsor. His new roommate only gave him a few confused glances as he moved into the empty half of the room, but he said nothing beyond their introduction. Dwight realized he finally had to have what could be a damning conversation.<br/>"I'd like to put up some protections now, if that's alright with you." The quiet boy who had introduced himself as Todd looked up from his book again, even more confused. Dwight looked away. "I mean, I'm going to regardless. But I'd feel better having your permission to cleanse the whole room."<br/>"Alright."<br/>Dwight met his gaze again. "You. Alright?"<br/>"Yeah. It's your room too. I don't really care what you do. You're not very loud and crazy like the rest of our dormmates."<br/><em>Not...crazy. That was new.</em><br/>"Oh. Uh, thanks. If you ever need any additional protection, just let me know."<br/>The boy smiled, pushing up his glasses and turning back to his book. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. TV's all yours, too, if you'd like. It was left here from the last guys anyway."<br/>And so the next Thursday night, he did sit down to watch the new Season 5 episode. On commercial breaks, Todd asked a few things about the show, but ultimately let him be. Dwight thought maybe this move was a good thing. Things might just turn up for him this year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who am I to tell me who I am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Post-Hell Night</strong>
</p><p>Dwight caught a new episode from his hospital bed. His room was flooded only with flowers, predominantly white heather. He was grateful it wasn't balloons or anything that might move in the night, as he still felt a bit jumpy. His mother and uncle checked on him frequently, as did his roommate, and his friends back in Florida over the phone. And he responded. He felt sick being questioned by the police, but he talked and told everyone what happened on his end. They told him things too. Good things, like his friends getting out relatively unscathed. Bad things, like the last face he had conscious memory of becoming no more than a ghost now. He felt the oddest mix of relief and guilt, but he'd never felt closer to Todd or his friends than he did talking to them now, sharing their concerns and fears. He had always been grateful for Todd, but he didn't realize how much he cared. Dwight kept up with Season 6, and he kept moving forward.</p><p>Dwight finished his rewatch the night before the siege. When he woke up, he didn't jump out of bed, still unable to move that abruptly in the mornings. He walked gingerly to his trunk and very deliberately collected his silver crossbow. Todd walked downstairs with him and helped him to ascend the barricade. His head was full of memories, but he wasn't sad. As his friends worried he'd miss the shot, he tuned them out. His head had never been more clear. He was no longer worried about the past, and he might not yet know who he'd be moving forward. For now, Dwight would take in every moment. And in this moment, he was protecting his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 2020</strong>
</p><p>"Dwight, come out of there."</p><p>There was no response, only the sound of clicking from the bedroom. Todd sighed. He had the following day off of work (despite working from home) out of anticipation of something like this. Between the election, the pandemic, and the <em>Supernatural</em> series finale, he figured a day off writing to be with his husband would be helpful. Instead, Dwight was the one writing furiously, posting his thorough reaction to the atrocity they had just watched transpire on their televisions on his somewhat neglected Tumblr. It wasn't the reaction he expected having to support Dwight through, but at least it might be distracting him from the fact that his favorite show had finally ended.</p><p>Eventually, the door quietly clicked open. Todd looked at him expectantly, hot chocolate in hand. Dwight nodded and took it back to their bed, Todd following and closing the door behind them. Todd shut his husband's laptop that was still open to #destiel and wrapped his arms around him. "You okay?"</p><p>"Not really," Dwight said quietly. "But I will be."</p><p>"Not just about...that, you know."</p><p>"I know." He nodded slowly, leaning back into Todd's support. "It's good that it's ending now."</p><p>Almost two decades of the show had now passed. Nearly the same since Alan had passed. High school had come and gone. He and Todd had come closer together. They still keep in touch with the friends they made, and they hoped to attend their class's reunion in three years time with the hope of a vaccine. Dwight was of course antsy to not be hunting as much at the moment, but how could he complain when he could stay home with Todd, gardening while the other continued writing.</p><p>The next day they would wake up, Biden would be confirmed in Georgia, and calls would be made against federal executions. They would enjoy each other's company over coffee. Todd would try to keep Dwight off Tumblr, and when he failed, he would at least brush and braid his hair to calm him down. And that evening when they pulled up Netflix and stared blankly at their options for a moment, Todd asked the question he was sure was on Dwight's mind for him.</p><p>"Wanna watch again from the beginning?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>